Nori Koi
Nori Koi (ノリ鯉 ; Koi, Nori) is a Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konohagakure no Sato. He is currently the Koi Clan's holder of the Kagamigan, and is known for his expert usage of it. Organizations like ROOT and ANBU have each taken interest in him, due to his experience with Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) and Genjutsu (illusion techniques.) Originally, Nori was placed on a different genin squad, however, after the deaths of his team leader and teammates, he was added onto Team Kakashi. This made Team 7 a delux squad. Ninja Arts Jutsu: Dōjutsu .]] 'Kagamigan: The Kagamigan is the Koi Clan's kekkei genkai. It gives the user the ability to completely mask their presence and/or cast realistic illusions of themselves on the air. These special illusions possess their very own chakra circulatory networks. This makes it hard for opponents to counterattack the user should he/she attack. All it takes to cast an illusion is the simple activation of the Kagamigan, which can be seen by the slight flicker of light coming from the user's eyes. The Kagamigan also gives the user the ability to see sound in the form of circular shockwaves, break from Genjutsu, and greatly enhances their field of vision. Nori is currently the only living weilder of the Kagamigan. '''Chōjō Sora Hansha: (重畳空反射; Great Sky Reflection) This is the Kagamigan's main technique. It is passed down to each holder of the bloodline-limit. Upon activating the Kagamigan, one can cast an illusion of themeselves (which is controlled by the user's mind) on the air. This illusion has its own chakra circulatory network, and has the ability to simulate physical touch. While this illusion is ongoing, the user is "shielded" away from reality. Their chakra is masked, their appearance is hidden and the sound they produce is muted. This is all part of the illusion. Because this illusion isn't being casted on specific targets, it can't be released by the opposing force. The illusion can only be shattered (which requires a hard enough hit) or released by the user. Due to the fact that the user's chakra network is completely surpressed, they can't use ninjutsu or any other form of genjutsu. This technique lasts ten minutes, and should it be shattered, requires a thirdteen-second resting point (due to the amount of chakra it takes up) before being re-casted. Nirui Chōjo Sora Hansha: (二塁重畳空反射; Second Base: Great Sky Reflection) Nori refers to this as a trick technique as a trick that only works once. This technique brings forth two illusion clones. While fighting, Nori makes prominent use of the original technique, and as a last resort, cast two (at the cost of double the chakra, and the need of double the resting time) illusions to fool the enemy and attack by surprise. Zappaku: (雑駁; Confusion) Just by gazing into the eyes of his opponents and activating his Kagamigan, Nori can channel Genjutsu chakra into the victim's brain, causing hallucinatory reactions, nausea, confusion and paralysis. According to Nori, this technique is perfect for interrogation. Gen'eijin: (幻影刃; Phantom Blades) Like the Chōjō Sora Hansha ''technique, this jutsu has the ability to realistically simulate the sense of touch. Afte the user of this technique unsheaths his sword, he can reflect the light of his or her ''Kagamigan onto the blade of their sword, and with a swipe, can send off the illusion of many upcomming blades making their way towards the target's body. Should the blades reach the opponent, extreme pain would be felt, however, death wouldn't come. The shock of the technique, however, can cause paralysis, stress, cluster headaches, anxiety, heart attacks and/or trauma due to the umbearable pain. Nori calls this technique "the perfect 'no marks left' version of torture. The ANBU and ROOT have their sights on Nori because of his mastery over this technique.